Happy Valenklaine's Day 2017
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: These are my stories for the prompts in the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 on Tumblr. There is a prompt each day through Valentine's Day. The world could use a little Klaine nowadays, I think, so let's go!
1. Your Song

Day 1: Your Song

 _Hi, all! Another Klaine Valentine's Day challenge? I'm in!_ _This is written for the prompt "Your Song" by Elton John._ _Rated T for one tiny naughty word at the end. Enjoy!_

Life was a whirlwind at the moment. Blaine's debut album had dropped a month ago, and his tour was set to start next week. With rehearsals, promotions, and all of the other planning involved, it seemed that he was going non-stop. Kurt had just finished his very first run as the lead in a Broadway show, and was happy to pitch in as much as he could with the preparations now that he had some time off. They were technically working together, but the couple had had precious little private time lately.

Blaine was thrilled, then, one Sunday afternoon when he found that he and Kurt were miraculously both home at the same time and had no set plans for the rest of the day. Although Kurt was going to join Blaine on his tour while he started looking for his own next project, Blaine knew the next couple of months would be tough on both of them. He wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to tell Kurt in advance how grateful he was for his love and support.

"Hey, Kurt?" he called out. "You have a minute to come here?"

"Sure," came the casual response as his husband padded barefoot from the bedroom towards the living room. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking of adding a song to my setlist for the tour, you know, just a little something extra," he said from his place on the bench in front of the upright piano where he spent so many hours. "Care to be my test audience?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. He reached over and patted the seat of a high-top stool that he'd commandeered from the breakfast bar and set beside the piano for this purpose.

Kurt let out a comical sigh and gave an exaggerated eye roll. "Oh, if I _have_ to," he moaned, pretending like he had to drag himself over to the stool. He quickly perched himself upon it, however, and gave Blaine a wink.

Blaine huffed out a laugh and shook his head affectionately. "Some audience," he joked as he began to fiddle with the keys and play a random melody. "I'm going to run through my banter, too, just to try it out, okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. He'd been Blaine's most willing test audience any number of times, and never tired of it.

Blaine shuffled on the bench a little and started to speak, leaning over to talk into an imaginary microphone just to make Kurt laugh. It worked.

"I want to take a moment tonight to do something a little special. These past months have been crazy for me, between writing and recording my album and then preparing for this amazing tour. It's been wild, and fantastic, and I couldn't have gotten through any of it without having the love of my life by my side," he said, all teasing gone from his voice. Kurt bit his lower lip and blushed slightly, but remained silent as Blaine went on. "Through this process, I've been working really hard to make music to connect with all of you out there, and to share a little bit of me with you. But if you'll let me, I'd like to take this moment to do a song just for my love, because if there is anyone who deserves to have a song all his own, it's him. This is for you, Kurt."

With that, he seamlessly began the very recognizable intro to one of their favorite songs. Blaine looked up to see Kurt gazing at him with slightly wet eyes and his hand over his heart.

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I've put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Kurt took advantage of the instrumental interlude to slip off the stool and settle himself on the piano bench next to Blaine, needing to close the small distance between them.

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

He had turned to look Kurt directly in the eyes, somehow managing not to fumble the notes as he was struck by the beauty he found there.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I've put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

He played through the closing, letting the final notes fade away softly as he dropped his head slightly toward the keys. He suddenly felt that little bit of shyness that always surfaced when he sang just for Kurt. He felt Kurt press closer to him and reach a gentle hand up to tilt Blaine's face towards him to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered when they parted. "That was beautiful, Blaine."

"I'm glad you liked it," Blaine replied, his voice a little huskier than he expected. He leaned in and they kissed again, this time a little more passionately. "So," he muttered against Kurt's lips when they finally came up for air, "you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk? Dinner and a movie? Go to a club?"

"Why, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Kurt cooed. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I believe I am," Blaine replied with a grin. His smile fell a little as he continued, "It may be our last chance for a couple of months, I'm afraid." His eyes were downcast.

"Hey, no," Kurt chided, tilting his chin upwards again. "Blaine, we're good. I know it'll be crazy on tour, but we'll get to experience it all together. We've got this," he said, smiling.

"I love you," Blaine answered simply.

"And I love you," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine on the tip of his nose. "As for our date," he said, pulling back, "I say we take a walk, pick up some takeout, and then chill out here for the night. We'll be running non-stop for weeks. We should take advantage of the chance to relax."

"God, yes! You're a genius!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Let me go get my shoes on," Kurt said, sliding off the bench and heading back down the hall towards the bedroom.

Blaine watched the sway of his husband's hips as he walked away, and a wicked smirk formed on his lips. He started singing a line of the song with a slight change in lyric, "Yours is the sweetest ass I've ever seen…"

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded as he spun around to stare at Blaine incredulously.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently. "It's true. Hey, maybe I'll sing the song that way on stage when I dedicate it to you," he added with a wink and a chuckle.

"Don't even think about it. It's not funny!" he warned, biting his tongue to keep from laughing himself.

"Aw, come on, Kurt. It's a little bit funny…"

 _A/N: Feel free to throw a shoe at me for the cheesy joke at the end, but I couldn't help myself. ;) The song is, obviously, "Your Song" by Elton John._


	2. Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

Day 2: Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 prompt, "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg._

May, 2011

"I'll have a medium drip, a grande nonfat mocha, and one of those smiley-face cookies, please," Blaine said brightly to the barista at the Lima Bean. He was a little early, but the guys at Dalton had practically shoved him out the door after complaining that they couldn't stand his giddiness anymore. Kurt came home from nationals in New York with the New Directions last night. Blaine had wanted to pick him up at the airport, but Burt had claimed that honor, so Blaine had been forced to wait another day for their reunion.

He took the extra time to go ahead and place their orders, knowing exactly what Kurt would want. He smiled to himself as he remembered how surprised Kurt had been a few months ago when Blaine had rattled off Kurt's coffee order. They hadn't been "together" then – well, not officially, thanks to Blaine's obliviousness – but on some level, his heart had already been claimed by the boy with eyes like the ocean.

 _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Just as the order came up, Blaine heard the familiar bell tinkle over the door. He looked up and was met with the sight he'd been waiting for. Kurt looked radiant in an ivory coat over a dress shirt and checkered tie, with light green pants and silver high-tops. Kurt's face lit up with happiness when he met Blaine's eyes, and he crossed the shop quickly to hug him hello. Without any discussion, they each knew not to take their greeting any further than that, at least not here. Kisses could come later when they were alone.

Soon, they were seated at a cozy table for two. Blaine listened with rapt attention as Kurt detailed the drama that had unfolded at yet another wild New Directions competition. The whole thing had been a mess, apparently, but Blaine noticed that Kurt's mood wasn't what he expected. When he asked Kurt about it, he marveled at how Kurt rattled off all of the positive things that had happened on the trip.

That was so like Kurt, Blaine thought. It seemed he was forever being challenged in one way or another, and while he got frustrated just like anyone would, he always found the good in the situation. He always managed to find the tiniest kernel of happiness and focus on that. Blaine sat with his chin propped up by his hand and took in the sight of his stunning, happy, life-affirming boyfriend before him.

"I love you," he said. It wasn't a dramatic declaration or passionate moment. It was just a simple statement of fact. And more than that, it didn't phase Blaine in the least to say it. His face remained calm and gentle as he smiled softly at his boyfriend. There was no panic in his eyes, no hint of fear that he'd said it too soon or that he didn't really mean it.

Kurt took a moment to swallow the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken in before hearing his boyfriend say "I love you" for the first time.

 _Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

"I love you, too," Kurt answered, surprising himself at how easy it was to say.

November, 2012

 _I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much_

He thought for the tenth time that he shouldn't be here, but he walked through the door to the Lima Bean anyway.

His life was in shambles at the moment. He'd hurt the one person in the world he never, ever wanted to hurt, and now Kurt wasn't even speaking to him. Their relationship was over, and Blaine would never forgive himself.

There were lots of coffee shops in Lima. Hell, there was a Starbucks on every other corner. For some reason, however, he felt the need to keep coming back here. It should hurt too much, he knew, but in a weird way, it was comforting. He and Kurt had spent a lot of time here, getting to know one another first as friends, then as boyfriends. They'd first said "I love you" here. So it was strange that he should want to be in this place. He should just get his coffee somewhere else. But this little coffee shop held a special place in Blaine's heart, and it had nothing to do with the coffee.

 _All of the while I never knew_

February, 2015

Kurt was back in Lima. Things were a bit of a mess. Since Sue Sylvester had locked them in that fake elevator and forced them to kiss, Blaine found himself endlessly thinking about Kurt. That was horrible because he was with Dave (something he couldn't quite wrap his mind around sometimes) and he understood that Kurt was seeing some guy named Walter who appeared to be older than Burt (something else he couldn't quite wrap his head around). But through all of the past months of hurt and confusion and forgiveness and trying to move on, one thing had become clear to Blaine. Nothing was right unless he was near Kurt.

 _No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

They'd met up at the Lima Bean the morning of Rachel's party to talk about song choices. That had taken all of five minutes, and they'd spent the rest of the next two hours just talking. Blaine had missed this so badly.

It was no wonder later that evening, on the walk outside of the soon-to-be-former-Berry home, that Blaine found himself caught up once more. They were just talking about their performance, which led to talking about their first duet, and on to the infamous serenade of what's-his-name. Then, suddenly, Blaine stepped forward, leaned up, and kissed him. He'd taken Kurt by surprise, and as soon as he pulled away, guilt had washed over him. He couldn't bring himself to have another horrible conversation about how they couldn't be together, so he'd just walked away.

It wouldn't hit Blaine until later that when he'd kissed Kurt, Kurt hadn't pushed him away. At all.

May, 2019

"I'll have a medium drip, a grande nonfat mocha, and one of those flower-shaped cookies," Blaine asked the barista cheerfully. He paid for the order, giving a generous tip. As he moved to the end of the counter and waited for his order, he looked around.

Not much had changed at the Lima Bean in the past eight years. The décor was the same, if not the crew of college kids working behind the counter. He spotted a table of teenagers who he recognized from the video of last week's Nationals completion that Sam had sent him. They'd won this year, and Sam couldn't have been more proud.

One table over, there was a group of clean-cut boys in navy blazers that bore a familiar crest. The new Dalton Academy would be graduating its first class in a few days. Blaine had been asked to speak, both as a successful alum and as the man who had spearheaded the fundraising campaign to rebuild.

He was drawn from his reverie by the simultaneous calling of his name by both the barista and a voice which was near and dear to his heart. He turned his head toward the door and broke out into a beaming smile. His beautiful husband came through the door, looking just as breathtaking as he had all those years ago. Kurt made his way across the shop to Blaine, embracing him warmly and pulling back for a chaste but loving kiss. Times were changing – slowly – and maybe Lima, Ohio wasn't the paragon of acceptance, but they didn't particularly care anymore. They were older, and wiser, and more comfortable, both with themselves and with each other.

"Hi, sweetie," Kurt greeted him, reaching over for his drink from the counter and snatching the cookie while he was at it.

"Hey," Blaine answered, kissing Kurt quickly on the cheek to distract him from the fact that he was taking half of the cookie back.

They made their way over to "their" table and settled down to catch up on their respective days. They could have gone anywhere, or they could have just gone home to use the fancy espresso machine that they'd given to Burt and Carole for their anniversary last year. But without any discussion or question, they had agreed to meet here, at the little coffee shop where so much of their story had taken place.

 _I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I loved so much  
All of the while, I never knew  
All of the while, it was you._

 _A/N: Man, I love this song._


	3. One and Only

Day 3: One and Only

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 prompt "One and Only" by Adele. Set during Ep 2.12, "Silly Love Songs."_

Kurt shut the dorm room door behind him and leaned back against it heavily. He'd just spent hours with Blaine going over his plan for a "Lonely Hearts" dinner at Breadstix for Valentine's Day. He was pretty proud of himself for the idea, but even more proud of the way he had handled their awkward conversation before that. Blaine's words kept ringing in his mind on an endless loop.

"Wow, I really am clueless."

"I really, really care about you."

"I'm not very good at romance."

"I don't want to screw this up."

Kurt pounded back against the door in frustration before pushing off and walking across the room. He deposited his messenger bag in its usual place and slipped out of his blazer, carefully hanging it on the back of his desk chair (anger was no excuse for abusing his clothes, after all).

If someone had told Kurt what Blaine was going to say and asked him how he thought he'd react, Kurt would have gone with bursting into tears. But, much to his own surprise, he'd kept a smile on his face and played it off with a witty "When Harry Met Sally" reference. If his glance had drifted to Blaine's parted lips for a split second, well, nobody could blame him.

He let out a deep sigh and then reached for his iPod. He easily found the song he wanted – it may have been played a few times recently. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly with the piano introduction before starting to sing, just loud enough to hear himself over Adele.

 _You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

He could hardly believe he'd had the nerve to say what he'd said to Blaine this afternoon. He'd basically admitted that he wanted to go out with him, and the words had come out rather easily. Maybe it was easy because Kurt was just tired of holding it inside.

 _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

"I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up."

 _I dare you to let me be your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

"I really am clueless." Yeah, no kidding, Kurt had thought.

 _I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have Blaine return his feelings, though he had spent a lot of time trying to picture it lately.

 _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

A wave of emotion came over Kurt, and he sang the next chorus passionately.

 _I dare you to let me be your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed. He glanced toward his messenger bag and reached in to retrieve a notebook from the front. He pulled out the photo of Blaine that he carried with him – the same one that had adorned his locker at McKinley. It was silly, he knew, but if he couldn't sing to actual Blaine, photo Blaine would have to do.

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

 _Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it_

He thought about those lines as they repeated – weren't they true enough? Kurt knew how difficult it was to allow someone into your heart. He was also painfully aware of Blaine's faults and of his own. He just wished Blaine could see his way clear to try.

 _So I dare you to let me be your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

The track came to an end, and Kurt let out another sigh. Singing had been at least somewhat cathartic, and now he found himself exhausted. He started his nightly routine to get ready for bed, hoping that someday, somehow, things would turn out right for him.

xoxoxo

Blaine stood motionless, the fingers of his right hand pressed lightly against the door to Kurt's room. He'd almost made it back to his own dorm when he'd remembered one more thing he wanted to ask Kurt. He thought about texting him, but then decided to just go back down the hall. He still felt badly about their exchange earlier in the day, and though they had just spent most of the afternoon and evening together, he wanted to check in on him one last time. You know, as a friend.

Just as he raised his hand to knock, he heard music. He paused briefly, then heard Kurt singing along with Adele. He'd never heard Kurt sing like that. He'd never heard _anyone_ sing like that.

A couple of guys passed as he stood there. They said something, but it didn't register. All Blaine could focus on was the voice behind that door. He felt a bit creepy, standing there and basically eavesdropping on his closest friend pouring his heart out, but he couldn't find it in himself to move.

By the end of the song, he was practically in tears, his hand touching the door as though he could somehow reach Kurt through it. He thought about knocking or calling Kurt's name. But he couldn't. Not when he knew (or at least thought he knew) he was the one who had made Kurt feel that way. No, he wasn't going to make matters worse.

Without thinking about it, Blaine removed his hand from the door. He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly before touching the door once more. "Good night, Kurt," he whispered before retreating to his own room.

Blaine never told Kurt he heard him that night. Kurt never told Blaine that the next morning, Jeff mentioned that he'd seen Blaine standing at his door, either.

It took Blaine a few weeks to figure out he was in love with Kurt. It took the two of them a few years to figure out how to work as a couple. It took two breakups and a lot of heartache to get them ready to spend a lifetime together. But through it all, they were each other's one and only.

 _A/N: Don't judge me, but I cannot count the number of times I've found myself lying on the floor singing along with Adele to this song. Ok, you can judge me._


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Day 4: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 prompt "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" by Frankie Valli. This one is more inspired by the title rather than being directly about the song. It is a T rating for nudity (oh my, what has gotten into me?), though nothing graphic is described._

It isn't often that Kurt gets the chance to really appreciate looking at Blaine. Yes, they're married, and yes, he's seen his husband in every state of undress imaginable, but Blaine is, well _Blaine_. He is constantly in motion. He has a boundless energy that seems to prevent him from being still except when he's asleep, at which point he becomes an adorable but immovable mass.

So, the advantage of the current state of affairs is not lost on Kurt. Here is his gorgeous husband, in all his glory, on display for Kurt to admire. He was currently perched on a tall stool, his body turned slightly to the side while his head faced forward, one leg propped up on the cross bar of the stool while the other was stretched to the floor. Oh, and he was naked. The way he was situated, his private parts weren't visible, but if he moved his right leg just a little…well.

Kurt had learned that he needed a visual arts elective for his degree, and had found an independent-study life drawing class that fit the criteria. He had never been more grateful for the visual arts than he was right now.

He peered around the large sketchbook in front of him, allowing his eyes to roam over his subject. The light in the room and the angle at which Blaine was sitting highlighted his strong build. Kurt's gaze raked across the musculature of his shoulder as it wrapped into his chest, briefly mesmerizing him as he watched the rise and fall of his pecs as he breathed. His mind wandered momentarily to the way he knew it felt to run his fingers across that chest, how he loved the perfect amount of hair there and the dip of his collarbone just above. Not wanting to forget the rest of his study, he drifted down towards Blaine's abs, which were gently defined. He knew how Blaine had worked at those, and he could see how his boxing sessions were paying off. The boxing was also helping his arms, which had always been amazing, in Kurt's opinion. Strong, toned, and just a little bit more golden in color from time spent out in the summer sun. How he loved the feeling of those arms wrapped around him, holding him close and…

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice stirred him from his musings. Kurt blinked rapidly a few times, his eyes flying up from Blaine's arms to his face.

"Huh?" he blurted out after a momentary pause.

"Kurt," Blaine repeated, not trying too hard to hide the smile in his voice. "You're staring."

"What?" he answered, shaking himself out of the daze he'd slipped into and quickly becoming embarrassed at having been caught. However, a little thing like being guilty wasn't going to get in his way. "I wasn't staring, Blaine. I was just studying you, um your, uh…I needed to look to know what to draw."

Blaine's smirk grew a little. "Well, you must have some really great ideas, because you've been 'studying' me for ten minutes and you haven't even picked up your pencil yet."

Kurt looked down. Sure enough, his pencil sat in the tray of the easel untouched. Crap.

"Fine. I was staring, okay? You're hot. You're sitting there completely naked and I can't help myself. Okay? Happy?" Kurt said, groaning in frustration. He angrily picked up the pencil and started to draw in the sketchbook. In his agitation, he went at it a little too hard and wound up knocking it, and the easel, to the ground in a thunderous clatter.

Blaine bit his lip not to laugh as Kurt stood there staring at the mess on the floor. His poor husband.

"Kurt? Kurt, would you look at me?" he asked tentatively. He waited for Kurt to look up. He'd repositioned himself on the stool to face Kurt directly, nothing hidden from view now. "Honey, it's okay. I don't mind that you stare," he said. Kurt saw that there was no mockery in Blaine's eyes. They were warm and open and kind, just like always. "C'mere," he said, holding out his hand.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, then crossed over to where his husband was waiting for him. Blaine took his hand and tugged him forward to stand between his legs. It didn't matter that Kurt was dressed and Blaine wasn't. They were just _KurtandBlaine_ in this moment.

"You never have to be embarrassed around me, okay? I like that you like to look at me. God knows I love to look at you. So just relax and let me do this for you so you can get your course credit, then we'll go spend some quality time on your phys ed requirement," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and slipping his arms around Kurt's lower back.

Kurt smiled and slid his hands up around Blaine's shoulders. "I don't have a phys ed requirement," he said against his lips.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Pity. Physical fitness is important," he muttered as he worked his way across Kurt's jaw to his earlobe.

"Well, you may have a point there," Kurt sighed. When Blaine reached that extra-sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear, Kurt suddenly pushed away. "Oooookay," he said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him from the stool towards the bedroom.

"But Kurt, what about your drawing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stopped and turned around. "First off, I can't exactly draw you like _that_ ," he said with a pointed glance to where Blaine's body was showing his response to their activities. "And secondly, I'm majoring in musical theater performance with a minor in costume design. If anything, I'll be drawing people _with_ clothes on, not without. Screw it, I'll draw a bowl of fruit or something."

"That's an option?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowed.

"Do you care?" Kurt replied with a bit of exasperation as he dragged Blaine into the bedroom and started removing his own clothing. He had taken off his sweater and undershirt and was working on his pants when he realized Blaine hadn't answered the question. He looked up to find Blaine watching him intently with darkened eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, smirking as he stepped out of his pants and boxers. "Oh, Blaine," he sang.

"Huh?" Blaine answered distractedly, eventually making eye contact.

Kurt approached him slowly, holding Blaine's gaze until he was close enough for their noses to almost brush as he whispered, "You're staring."

 _A/N: Hee hee._


	5. Your Body Is a Wonderland

Day 5: Your Body Is a Wonderland

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt, "Your Body Is a Wonderland" by John Mayer. Confession – against my will, I love John Mayer, but I have never liked this song. However, the challenge is before me, and so I will rise to meet it. (I hope.) This is an AU story in which Kurt and Blaine did not meet at Dalton._

"You didn't," Wes asked, his eyes wide.

"What did we tell you after the last time?" David chimed in, dropping his head to the table.

"Oh, come on, guys," Blaine complained. Really, his friends were over-exaggerating.

"Blaine," Wes began. With his back straight and his hands folded in front of him, he had clearly slipped into his full-on Warbler Captain persona as he stared at Blaine across the table of the restaurant where the boys had gone for lunch on a bright Saturday afternoon in February. "If you recall, almost exactly one year ago, you convinced all of us to accompany you in serenading Jeremiah Gap Manager…"

"That wasn't his last name," Blaine interjected.

"…with what had to be the most inappropriate serenade song in the history of ever," Wes continued, undaunted by the interruption. "If you also recall, that did not end well for you."

Blaine winced at the memory, only to be jarred by an elbow to the ribs from Jeff, who sat to his immediate right and added, "…and it got all of us banned from one suburban Columbus Gap store." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"After said incident," Wes went on, "a policy was instituted by the Warbler Council directing that any and all serenade choices of Warbler Blaine Anderson were subject to approval by the Council, requiring a unanimous decision before you could proceed."

"Yes, I recall," Blaine answered, his tone respectful (perhaps mockingly so, but whatever), "and I also recall thinking that the policy was not only unenforceable and unnecessary, but ridiculous. Besides," he rushed on despite Jeff's sarcastic gasp beside him, "that policy only applied to serenades involving the Warblers. I did this on my own," he finished with a satisfied grin.

"Blaine," David said from beside Wes, reaching across the table to lay a hand on his arm, "the policy was instituted because we care about you. We want what is best for you," he patted Blaine's arm consolingly.

"Yes, and we wanted you to not sing about sex toys," Jeff added, earning the side-eye from Blaine.

"Well," Wes spoke up again, "what's done is done. So, what did you sing, anyway?"

Blaine bit his lower lip and averted his eyes as he thought back to yesterday evening…

 _Blaine arrived a little early at The Lima Bean. It was a bit of a drive from Westerville, and he thought he'd have gotten caught in heavier rush hour traffic. Straightening his bowtie, he stepped through the door. He immediately spotted the person he sought – the gorgeous barista named Kurt who had been the focus of all of Blaine's thoughts for weeks._

 _Tonight was his chance. It was Open Mic Night at the coffee house, and Blaine was going to take advantage of it to sing for Kurt. He'd gotten the idea a week ago when (thanks to a little stalking on his part) he'd figured out Kurt's schedule enough to time his visit to coincide with Kurt's break. He'd asked Kurt if he wanted company, and Kurt had accepted with a beautiful smile._

 _Blaine quickly turned the conversation to music, and they discussed their favorite artists. Blaine discovered that Kurt liked Broadway, but that didn't really fit with the coffee house vibe, he thought. Lady Gaga? Somehow that didn't seem right, either. Blaine had asked Kurt for some favorite male pop singers, and after some thought, Kurt had mentioned John Mayer, among a couple of others. Blaine decided that Mayer was perfect._

 _So, there he sat on a stool in one corner of The Lima Bean that doubled as a stage for such occasions. He tuned up his guitar, and began to play._

 _We've got the afternoon  
You've got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me, discovering you_

"Oh, my god, you didn't," David said, dropping his head to the table again.

"Blaine! Seriously?" Jeff yelled, causing Blaine to cringe away from the noise.

"What? It's John Mayer. He said he liked John Mayer. It's a good song," Blaine defended.

"Blaine," Wes said, his tone flat. "You sang him a song about admiring his body and having a nooner. Of all the Mayer songs, you picked that one?" Wes shook his head disbelievingly.

"So," David asked, having lifted his head enough to rest his chin in his hand as though holding it up on its own was too exhausting in the circumstances, "how did the crash and burn go down this time?"

Blaine looked down at his lunch, pushing the food around with his fork a little. He let out a deep sigh, sounding completely dejected. "Well…" he said slowly.

"Blaine! Hey!" a new voice caught the attention of the four boys. They looked up to see a tall, lithe teenager give Blaine a breathless smile and a little wave before walking in their direction.

Blaine immediately rose from his seat and returned the smile. "Hey, Kurt," he said once the boy reached him. Kurt looked a little shyly at the group seated at the table – perhaps because said group was gaping at him like they'd never seen a boy before – but Blaine muttered, "Ignore them," as he gathered Kurt into a hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"No way," Jeff whispered under his breath.

"Wes?" David asked, not taking his eyes away from couple, who were conversing quietly, seemingly no longer aware of anyone around them. "I think we can ditch that serenade policy now."

Wes simply hummed in assent, then said, "Well, so much for catching a movie this afternoon."

"Take all your big plans and break 'em," Jeff sang, finally catching the attention of Blaine and causing Kurt to duck his head into Blaine's shoulder in embarrassment.

"This is bound to be a while," the three at the table sang in perfect harmony before breaking into a fit of laughter.

 _A/N: I believe Klaine was strong enough that even_ that _song could have gotten them together. Amirite? ;)_


	6. Eternal Flame

Day 6 – Eternal Flame

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 prompt "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles. Set during Ep. 6.8, "A Wedding." Sue, Brittany, and Santana have made a very interesting offer to Blaine and Kurt – to join Brittany and Santana and get married on the spot._

"I love you, Kurt. I mean, I love you, I d-I do, I...this is crazy, this is _crazy_ , a-and I don't know, I don't know, but…" Blaine rambled, then finally faltered, looking Kurt in the eyes and giving a small shrug of his shoulder.

Kurt gaped at him, wide-eyed and searching the face of his newly-returned boyfriend (fiancé?) for answers, finally responding, "But? But what?"

Blaine took a deep breath, then bit his lower lip. "Could we have a minute?" he asked, addressing the three women in the room but not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"Sure, Hobbit," Santana said as she and Brittany rose. "Me and Britt will just be outside with Sue." They quickly crossed the room and stepped out of the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice thready and his eyes still wide.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand," Blaine said quietly. Kurt's mouth turned up at the corners as he thought back to another time and place where Blaine had asked for his hand.

"Like the song?" Kurt asked, just as he had before.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Like the song," he repeated.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and started to bring it up towards his own chest, but found that it was being pulled in the opposite direction. He had closed his eyes as asked, but raised an eyebrow when he felt Blaine take his hand, slip it inside Blaine's suit jacket, and press it against his chest. "Do you feel my heart beating?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. He could feel it. That heartbeat that meant so much to him – home, safety, love. It was beating steadily, and strongly and…slowly. Kurt's own heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. It seemed odd that Blaine's was so calm. He opened his eyes and looked into the golden hazel ones he knew so well.

"Feel that? It's calm and steady because that's how I feel when I think about marrying you." He smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Look, I'm not going to try to talk you into or out of anything. Whatever we do today, we'll decide _together_. We'll do what is best for both of us. But I'm going to tell you where I stand right now. I love you. I've loved you since I was sixteen years old. Despite everything that has happened between us – or, maybe, because of it – I know in my heart that this is forever. We've always come back to each other, and there's no one else for me. So if you want to marry me today, or next year, or in ten years, I'll be there, because I believe it's meant to be. I love you, Kurt…"

Kurt took his free hand and placed it to Blaine's lips at that last sentence. There it was – that little pause Blaine took before saying Kurt's name. He'd always done that, starting with their first conversation after Kurt spied on him at Dalton. He'd done it when he had finally admitted his feeling for Kurt before their first kiss. He'd even done it when he proposed. Kurt had noticed it right away, and over time, realized that Blaine didn't do that with anyone else's name, just his. Everything Kurt needed to know about Blaine's feelings was held in that little pause and the way Blaine said Kurt's name, and it made his decision easy.

"Marry me today," Kurt said. "I don't need to wait a year or ten years. It's like Dad and Carole said – you can't waste one day." He took the hand that Blaine was holding to his chest and switched their positions so that Blaine's hand was resting over Kurt's heart. "This heart beats only for you, Blaine. I feel the same. I'm sure," he added, when Blaine opened his mouth to question him. "I'm sure."

Blaine smiled broadly and the two embraced tightly, swaying together for a moment. "Let's go get married," Kurt whispered in his soon-to-be husband's ear.

 _A/N: I always found that little pause Blaine would take before saying Kurt's name to be endearing._


	7. Chasing Cars

Day 7 – Chasing Cars

 _A/N: Written for Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 prompt "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Set during Ep. 2.20, "Prom Queen."_

 _We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

This wasn't the way either of them expected prom night to go. Blaine had been apprehensive at first, given his history with dances, but one look in Kurt's eyes had given him the courage to try. He wanted to go, if not for himself, then for Kurt.

The irony of this was not lost on Blaine later that evening when once again, something horrible happened at a school dance. Only this time, it happened to Kurt. Blaine had run after him into the hallway, sat with him while he cried and listened as he railed against the injustice of it all. In the end, it was Kurt's turn to find strength in Blaine's eyes.

They'd marched back into the gym, hand in hand, and Blaine could feel his heart about to burst with pride as he watched Kurt hold his head high and give the metaphorical middle finger to McKinley.

 _We don't need anything or anyone_

Now the prom was over and they were alone. They had retreated to Blaine's house which was, as usual, empty. Once they'd left the school, a simple glance between them was enough to communicate that neither one wanted to go to the after-prom festivities.

Blaine turned the key in the lock of the front door and guided Kurt through with a hand on the small of his back. They walked up the stairs to Blaine's room hand-in-hand and wordlessly shed their jackets once they reached the room. All of the emotion of the evening had begun to take its toll, and the two boys were exhausted.

 _If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Ordinarily, the thought of being in Blaine's room, within sight of his bed, would make Kurt blush madly. Right now, however, the thought of lying down close to Blaine was anything but embarrassing.

"Can we just…please?" Kurt said, his voice small and tired as he took Blaine's hand.

Blaine stepped forward and leaned up to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "Of course," he whispered. They walked over to the bed and lay down. They settled facing each other, nose to nose, hands clasped between them. They hadn't done this before, but it wasn't leading anywhere – not tonight.

 _All that I am, all that I ever is was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Kurt closed his eyes and took a few slow breaths, centering himself and trying to let go of all of the tension he'd been carrying around since the second he had heard his name announced as prom queen. He smiled softly when he felt Blaine's thumb rubbing tiny, calming circles on his hand. When he opened his eyes, it was to look into Blaine's and see all that he needed right in front of him.

McKinley wouldn't be any different tomorrow or next week. The same ignorant, prejudiced, small-minded people would be at that school when Kurt returned on Monday. He could deal with that. He'd done it before, and he'd do it again. This time, however, he'd have the advantage of the added strength he got from the boy gazing lovingly into his eyes.

But all of that would have to wait. That world existed outside of the four walls of Blaine's bedroom at this moment. Inside those walls, it was just him and Blaine, and for now, nothing else mattered.

 _If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _A/N: Such a sad song, but lovely. May you all find your place where you can just forget the world sometimes._


	8. The Way You Look Tonight

Day 8: The Way You Look Tonight

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. Set during Ep 3.11, "Michael" when Blaine's eye was injured and he had to have surgery._

Kurt walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell of the rather large house that was the residence of the Anderson family. He'd only met Blaine's family a couple of times before, so he was a little nervous, but he was here with a purpose, and he wasn't going to let anxiety get in the way.

Within a few seconds, the front door opened and Kurt was greeted warmly by Blaine's mother, Pam. "Hi, Kurt!" she said, stepping aside and gesturing for him to enter. "Come on in out of the cold. It's freezing out there."

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson. Thanks," he said as she took his coat and hat.

"Oh, no, thank _you_ for coming on such short notice. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been available." She made short work of hanging his things on the coat rack in the foyer and began bustling her way through the house, motioning for Kurt to follow. She was a pretty, petite brunette, and Kurt could see where Blaine got his olive complexion and hazel eyes. Kurt had liked Pam Anderson the first time he met her. She was kind, if a little scattered sometimes.

"It's really no trouble," Kurt replied to her as he followed her to the kitchen. "I'm happy to do it," he said with a genuine smile. He'd been surprised to receive a call from her earlier in the day asking if he could come by this evening and sit with Blaine. The surgery to repair Blaine's scratched eye had been that morning. Kurt had wanted to go see him, but he'd been told Blaine was pretty out of it from the anesthesia and that it would be better to let him rest. He'd been disappointed, but he wanted what was best for his boyfriend, of course.

Then, the call had come from Pam saying that she had to go out for a few hours to take care of a work emergency. Blaine was resting comfortably, but she didn't want to leave him alone and his father was out of town. So, Kurt had agreed to come by and sit with him until Pam returned. Kurt was secretly thrilled that he'd get to see Blaine after all.

After Pam fixed a tray of snacks and beverages for the two boys, she handed it to Kurt, thanked him again, and rushed out the door. Kurt knew his way to Blaine's room, and made his way up the stairs. Fortunately, the door was open, so he didn't have to fumble with the tray to enter.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled sadly when he saw Blaine. He was apparently asleep but propped up in the bed, just as he'd been when Kurt had visited with Finn and Rachel the day before. His right eye was covered with a large bandage, which broke Kurt's heart a little.

He put the tray down gently on the nightstand, then sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Ever so lightly, he ran his fingers through Blaine's gel-free curls, promising himself that he would try to get him to forego the gel more often. He traced his fingers down Blaine's cheek, being careful to avoid the bandage, then fussed a little with the robe Blaine was wearing. He furrowed his brow when he caught sight of the shirt underneath, which appeared to have some type of lettering on it. Glancing up to make sure he hadn't awakened his boyfriend, he parted the collar of the robe just enough to get a glimpse of the shirt.

A broad smile covered Kurt's face. He had wondered where his "Likes Boys" shirt had disappeared to last week.

He fixed the robe properly and sat back, taking Blaine's hand in his own and stroking the back of it softly. After a couple of minutes, the patient began to stir.

"Mom?" he asked, a little groggy from the pain medications.

"No, sweetie, it's me," Kurt said softly. "I'm sorry I woke you. Your mom had to go out, so she asked me to stay. You can go back to sleep. It's okay."

"Kurt?" he muttered, his uncovered eye fluttering open. Once he was able to focus, he gave Kurt a slow smile and squeezed his hand. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kurt answered, raising Blaine's hand to his lips and brushing his knuckles with a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"You know," Blaine replied, shifting a little on the bed to get comfortable. "Livin' the dream," he finished wryly.

"Yeah, looks like," Kurt chuckled.

"Looks li…oh, my god, what do I look like?" Blaine panicked, pulling back his hand and putting it to his hair. "I don't want you to see me like this! I must look awful. My hair is…"

Kurt cut him off quickly. "Blaine. Don't worry about what you look like. You look fine." He reached up and removed Blaine's hands from the top of his head, holding them tightly in his own. "You look kinda cute, actually, with your hair all curly – and wearing my tshirt," he added with a smirk.

Blaine blushed and glanced down at his shirt. "Um, yeah," he said shyly. "I kind of borrowed it last week so I could wear it today when I got home. It made me, I don't know, feel close to you, I think."

"I'm glad," Kurt whispered, then leaned in to give Blaine a kiss. He was unprepared for Blaine to yawn against his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, yawning again almost immediately. "It must be the medications. I've just been so tired all day."

"That's all right, B. You need your rest. Why don't you lay back and get some more sleep?" Kurt suggested, raking his fingers through Blaine's curls again, noticing how it seemed to soothe him.

"But you're here. I don't want to sleep when you came to see me," Blaine argued weakly as his eye drifted closed.

"I'm here to take care of you, and you need to rest. Go ahead," Kurt encouraged.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed. "Maybe just a little." Kurt smiled at the adorableness of his sleepy boyfriend. Just when he thought the other boy was asleep, he heard a quiet, "Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Sing for me?"

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Of course. I would love to sing for my handsome boyfriend."

"M'not handsome now. M'a mess," Blaine mumbled as he nuzzled into Kurt's hand which had slid down to cup his cheek.

"Nonsense," Kurt retorted. He thought for a moment, then began to sing quietly.

 _Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold_  
 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheek so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight_

He ran his hand down Blaine's arm, then pulled the blanket up around him. His head had turned into the pillow a bit and his breathing had slowed, so Kurt knew he was just about asleep. Although he hated the fact that Blaine was injured and not feeling well, there was a little part of Kurt that just melted at seeing him so vulnerable.

 _With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely…never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight_

He finished the song and kissed Blaine on the forehead before slipping off the bed and settling in the chair next to it. He watched Blaine for a few minutes, then took a magazine off the table and began to read it quietly.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped up to find Blaine looking at him sleepily. "I thought you were asleep," he said.

"Just wanted to say thank you for staying with me," Blaine whispered. His eye was closed before he finished the sentence.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Kurt whispered back. He waited a moment, then smiled when he heard light snoring. Yep, his ordinarily dapper, perfectly-put-together boyfriend was lying there with messy hair, an eye patch, and was snoring – and Kurt couldn't have loved him more.

 _Lovely…  
Just the way you look tonight._

 _A/N: Thank you to those of you who are still sticking with me. The FF site has been unkind to me the past couple of days and my posts have not been updating properly. Provided that this chapter posts properly (fingers crossed), you might want to go back to check if you missed the past couple of chapters. Thank you – you're lovely. Never, never change. 3_


	9. Be My Forever

Day 9 – Be My Forever

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri w/Ed Sheeran. I have to admit that I'd never heard this song before, but I finally found inspiration from some of the lyrics. AU set in NYC – Kurt and Blaine both work at the Spotlight Diner, but didn't know each other before meeting there._

"Lonely ride! Lonely ride!" the man taking the tickets at the Ferris wheel cried out.

"No no no," Kurt rushed, trying to silence the man (who reminded him a little too much of his father with his plaid shirt and well-worn baseball cap). "You _really_ don't need to do that. I can ride by myself. I'm good." He was sure half of the people at the carnival had heard the call, and he shuddered to think how many random strangers might be staring at him now.

"Nonsense!" the man replied. "Can't have you taking that trip all by your lonesome. You there," he called to someone just outside the gate. "Why don't you come take a ride on the wheel with this nice young fella?"

Horrified, Kurt took a quick glance in the direction and saw the object of the man's hollering. "Oh, dear lord," he muttered before sharply looking over the man's shoulder to Rachel and Mercedes, who had just turned in their tickets ahead of him. "What did you do?" he whisper-shouted.

The girls giggled conspiratorially. "Oh, come on, Kurt," Rachel replied. "You two have been dancing around each other – literally and figuratively – at the diner for the past three weeks. Since neither of you has the nerve to ask the other out, we thought we'd give you a little…. _push_."

"Plus we gave the guy ten bucks," Mercedes added with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Push? I'm going to push you…" he trailed off when he heard a voice close by.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said cheerfully. Kurt turned and tried to school his features into something other than rage and humiliation. "You need a Ferris wheel buddy, huh?"

Before Kurt could answer, the ticket guy slid aside a portion of the gate to let Blaine through. "Come on now, no time to lose. Gotta keep this thing moving," he said, ushering Blaine in and practically shoving the two boys forward. "Enjoy the ride," he said, winking when Kurt turned back to give him one more glance. Yep, definitely some Burt Hummel in there somewhere.

They made their way into their designated seat on the Ferris wheel, the attendant swiftly settling the bar across their laps before they began to move slowly backwards and up.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said, feeling the need to fill the silence and honestly wanting to apologize for his meddling friends.

"No need to apologize, Kurt," Blaine answered, shifting involuntarily closer when the wheel jerked a little. "I was happy to help a man in distress," he added, bumping his shoulder against Kurt's.

"My hero," Kurt teased, clasping his hands to his heart and batting his lashes at Blaine. The two instantly broke into a fit of laughter.

Soon enough, they were at the top of the wheel, which then stopped completely. Kurt was familiar enough with the rides to know that they were probably just letting someone off or on, so he wasn't too concerned. The sun had set, and the city lights twinkled off in the distance. "It's pretty up here," he mused. "Like we're on top of the world."

"Uh huh," Blaine answered shakily.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine had gotten pale and was clutching the lap bar for dear life. "Blaine?" he asked in trepidation. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hmm," he responded. Kurt then realized that Blaine's eyes were tightly shut.

"Oh, dear lord, you're afraid of heights," he said as the realization dawned on him.

"No, I'm good," Blaine said through clenched teeth.

Kurt instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and moved his other hand on top of Blaine's, the knuckles of which were beginning to turn white from how tightly he was gripping the bar. "It's all right, I'm here. I'm right by your side. Just relax and hold onto me, okay?"

He slipped his fingers underneath Blaine's to encourage him to let go of the bar. Ever so slowly, Blaine's grip began to loosen. He finally let go with one hand, which he immediately used to take hold of Kurt's. "Don't let go," he whispered, perhaps more to himself than to Kurt.

"I won't let go. I'm clearly not going anywhere," he added in a lighter tone. "I know you can't look out or down, but can you look at me?"

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. He stiffened a bit in Kurt's hold, but calmed when Kurt squeezed his shoulder and pulled him closer. Finally, he opened his eyes – first one, then the other – to look into Kurt's smiling blue ones.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly. Blaine gave him a small smile, but didn't respond. "Blaine, why on earth did you ever agree to come on a Ferris wheel if you're this afraid of heights?"

Blaine shrugged and glanced down shyly, then sharply looked back up at Kurt when he caught a glimpse of the ground below. "I guess," he began, fumbling for his words, "I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you."

"Blaine," Kurt chided, "that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, if not the craziest," he laughed.

"I don't know," Blaine retorted. He pulled their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt gallantly ignored the fact that Blaine's hand was trembling. "Seems like it worked out okay, didn't it?"

Kurt smiled and leaned in (carefully, so as not to rock the seat and give Blaine a heart attack) and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Neither one noticed when the wheel began to move again, and they only broke apart when they heard Rachel clear her throat and call their names. They exited the car, still hand in hand.

"Want to go again?" Kurt asked playfully, feeling just a little bad when he saw Blaine's eyes go wide with horror. "Kidding! I'm kidding," he said, laughing when Blaine swatted his arm. "Bumper cars?" he suggested.

"Bumper cars," Blaine agreed happily. Kurt looked up and caught the eye of the ticket-taker, who smiled and tipped his hat towards the couple. Even here on the ground, Kurt thought as he turned back to Blaine and began to swing their joined hands between them, he felt on top of the world.


	10. Save the Last Dance for Me

Day 10 – Save the Last Dance for Me

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2017 prompt "Save the Last Dance for Me" by Michael Bublé. I was having trouble with this for some reason, then the first line came to me and I literally said out loud, "That's it!" Hope you enjoy._

Sometimes, being Nightbird's boyfriend sucked.

Don't misunderstand Kurt. He was happy that Blaine was Nightbird and was so, so proud to think that his boyfriend, the Nocturnal Avenger (a moniker which made Kurt giggle for a reason he couldn't quite define) was a beloved superhero in New York City.

However, that was of little comfort on nights like tonight when Kurt found himself alone. Again. It wasn't that big of a deal – just the wedding reception of a couple of friends from their days at NYADA. They hadn't even seen the pair in years, but they'd kept in touch through social media. They had accepted the invitation, in all honesty, mostly because some of their other friends would be there and it would be a fun night out for the group.

The fun had ended before it even began for Blaine when he got a call half an hour before they were due to leave. He told Kurt he'd skip this one – New York had a whole police department to protect the city, after all – but Kurt had insisted. It was the right thing to do, he'd said, and he'd meant it. Blaine had rushed for the door then doubled back to give Kurt a brief but passionate kiss as he always did before leaving. He promised that he'd get to the reception as soon as he could.

"He's not going to make it," Kurt sulked, playing with a swizzle stick in his drink as he sat at the reception with his friends.

"Oh, come on, Boo," Mercedes replied, reaching an arm around his shoulders. "There's still time. It would take a lot more than a silly – wait, what did you say was going on again?"

Kurt looked at her sideways and shook his head. He was grateful that their closest friends knew about Blaine's identity. The first couple of years, keeping it a secret had been a nightmare. That said, Blaine had made Kurt swear to never reveal the details of his work. It was safest for everyone.

"Nice try, 'Cedes," he drawled, sipping his drink slowly. "Not telling. But seriously, if he was going to be here, he'd have sent me a message by now." He slipped his phone out of his jacket pocket (perhaps for the hundredth time that evening), scowled at the lack of messages on the screen, and put it back.

"Well, you're not going to sit here and mope anymore. Come on and dance with me," Rachel chimed in, taking Kurt's hand and trying to pull him up from his chair.

"Thanks, Rachel, but it's not the same. I wanted to dance with Blaine tonight, you know? It's been a long time since we got dressed up and went out to dance," he said, resisting Rachel's pull and slumping a bit more in his chair instead.

"I'll dance with you," Sam said, causing everyone at the table to look at him sharply. "What?" he continued. "Kurt's used to dancing with another guy, and I don't mind." He looked at Kurt, who was gaping at him like he'd grown a second head. "Hey, it's all cool. Just let me lead and don't let your hands wander," he added with an exaggerated wink.

"Sam," Kurt whined in protest, but he was quickly cut off when Sam stood and took his hand. Sam's pull was considerably stronger than Rachel's, and Kurt soon found himself on his feet.

"Come on, bro, show me how two guys do it," he quipped.

Kurt laughed for the first time all night. "What the hell," he muttered, following Sam out onto the dance floor. Just as they were about to claim a spot, the band's song ended. They waited for a second, expecting the next song to begin right away, but instead, the lead singer stepped to the mic and spoke.

"We've only got two more dances tonight, folks," the woman announced, eliciting groans of disappointment from the crowded floor. Kurt smiled to see his old friend Dani on stage once again. "I know, I know, it's sad, but we're not done yet. We have a surprise guest to sing this one for you. Give it up for my old friend, Mr. Blaine Anderson!"

The guests broke into applause and Kurt's mouth dropped open when he saw his boyfriend, looking very dapper in his suit, walk across the stage. "Hi everyone," he said into the mic. "I know Dani and her band have been entertaining you all evening, so I thought I'd give her a break. Plus that, I felt badly for not getting here until now, so I wanted to do a little something to make it up to the happy couple." The newlyweds waved to Blaine from the dance floor, smiling brightly. Blaine's gaze then moved directly from the newlyweds to Kurt. It always amazed Kurt how Blaine could pick him out of a crowd instantly. "And if they don't mind sharing, I'd like to dedicate this to my beautiful, amazing, and incredibly understanding boyfriend Kurt, who owes me the next dance." Blaine winked and then gave a signal to the band to begin the song.

 _You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight  
But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

Kurt couldn't help but grin madly. He stood enraptured while Blaine sang, then felt a tap on his arm. He turned to find Sam holding out his hand. "He said to go ahead and dance, Kurt. Who better to dance with than White Chocolate?"

Kurt laughed aloud and took Sam's hand. He really had wonderful friends, he thought, as he and Sam began to do something vaguely resembling a Latin dance fitting the song, but leaving plenty of room between them. Kurt wasn't about to get inadvertently caught up in one of Sam's "signature" body rolls.

 _Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

Sam actually caught on pretty quickly, and they weren't half bad together. The slightly evil thought crossed Kurt's mind that Blaine might be the tiniest bit jealous seeing him dance with another man. That could only work in Kurt's favor later tonight. He took the opportunity when they turned to look over Sam's shoulder and lock eyes with Blaine, just to make sure he was watching.

 _Baby don't you know I love you so, can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go, I love you oh so much_

 _You can dance, go and carry on 'til the night is gone and it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone, can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

 _Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_

The song ended and the guests all applauded boisterously. Blaine gave a thank you wave to the crowd, a hug to Dani, and dashed off the stage. Kurt turned back to Sam and gave him a friendly hug to thank him for the dance.

"Trying to make off with my man, Evans?" Kurt suddenly heard Blaine ask. He wondered how Blaine had made it to them so quickly from the stage, but his boyfriend was a superhero, after all.

"Hey, dude, I don't want any trouble," Sam said jokingly, stepping away from Kurt with his hands raised in the air.

"Yeah, well you just remember that," Blaine said in a mock threatening tone. He slipped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "Hi," he whispered against his lips before giving him a proper kiss.

"Hello yourself," Kurt replied, kissing back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, Kurt." Blaine's tone was sincere now, his eyes holding guilt and concern. They'd been through this before, and he knew Kurt understood, but it didn't make it easier when his work got in the way of their personal life.

"I know, B, I know," Kurt soothed, kissing Blaine on the cheek and holding him tightly. "I'm just glad you made it back to me in once piece," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eye. "Always," he said earnestly. He gave Kurt one more kiss, then released him from their embrace and stood back to hold out his hand. The final song of the night had begun to play. "May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice warm and tender.

"Always," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand and stepping back into his arms.

Sometimes, being Nightbird's boyfriend sucked. But as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder while they danced, Kurt thought that being Blaine Anderson's boyfriend was quite wonderful.

 _A/N: NO idea where this came from, but I miss writing Nightbird!Blaine. I'll have to keep that in mind…_


	11. At My Most Beautiful

Day 11 – "At My Most Beautiful"

 _A/N: Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 prompt "At My Most Beautiful" by REM. I'm late on posting this because I've hit the creative wall. I've started no fewer than five different stories for this prompt and deleted them all about 500 words in. Here goes number six…_

 _I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile_

He'd noticed Kurt the first time he came into the coffee shop. Of course he'd noticed. How could he not? The man was tall and lithe, his figure accentuated by his sinfully tight pants and upswept hair. Flawless pale skin and blue eyes, like something out of one of those teen vampire romance novels – yeah, this guy would stand out in any crowd, for sure. Thankfully, as part of Blaine's job, he had gotten to ask him his name right away (to write on his cup), so he'd learned that this lovely creature was named Kurt.

The only problem was that Kurt seemed so, what was the word? Sad? Lonely? Blaine wasn't sure, but after a few weeks, he realized that he had never seen Kurt smile once. Maybe the guy was an introvert. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person. Maybe…

It had become a habit for Blaine to daydream about the customer each morning when he came in. The pattern was the same – he'd order a grande non-fat mocha, thank Blaine, and then sit at a small table by the window with his drink. He'd read, or skim through something on his phone, or sometimes just stare out the window while he drank his coffee, and then he'd be gone. Blaine would take every opportunity to steal a glance in his direction, and would wonder what it was that could make someone so beautiful that downcast each day.

One particularly rainy and bleak morning, Blaine decided to try something. Kurt had come in at his usual time, shaken the droplets of rain from his umbrella, and ordered his mocha, same as always. Blaine took his cup, wrote his name and then added a little smiley face after it. It was a bit juvenile, he knew, but maybe it would brighten Kurt's day.

He timed it so that he could switch with another barista after taking Kurt's order and prepare his drink himself, which would give him the opportunity to hand the cup to Kurt. "Grande non-fat mocha for Kurt," he called out, holding the warm cup out and feeling his heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks," Kurt said perfunctorily, taking the cup from Blaine. If he thought it was odd for the barista to hand him his drink for the first time, he didn't show it. Blaine watched for a moment as Kurt crossed to his normal table and took a seat. He didn't seem to see the drawing – damn if he wasn't holding the cup with the name on the opposite side. An impatient sound from behind Blaine reminded him that he had a job to do, and he went back to it. He never got a chance to look over again to see if Kurt had noticed the addition to his name.

Blaine's resolve was not broken, however. The next day was rainy as well, so this time he drew a little umbrella next to Kurt's name. He didn't get to hand him the cup this time, but he did manage to sneak a peek just as Kurt was lifting the glass to his lips. He saw Kurt stop and lower the cup, looking at the writing. Kurt cocked his head to the side and then looked over toward the counter. Blaine quickly turned away, but couldn't help smiling a little more broadly at the customer in front of him. Kurt had noticed! He was a little deflated when Kurt left a little while later without comment, but now that Blaine knew he had his attention, he was more determined than ever.

The next day was rainy once more (ah, New York in the spring), but it was forecast to be the last day, with things clearing out later that afternoon. So, Blaine decided to step things up a notch. He drew a sunshine next to Kurt's name and wrote "The sun'll come out tomorrow," as well. This time, he saw that when Kurt came to the counter to pick up his order, he glanced Blaine's way, a wary but, Blaine thought, hopeful look in his eye. He crossed to his table, sat down, and before attempting to drink, he turned the cup around to look at it. Blaine almost jumped up and down when he saw Kurt duck his head as the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. When Kurt left a little while later, he paused at the door and turned back just as Blaine looked up. They locked eyes for a moment. Blaine thought Kurt was about to say something, so he gave him a small smile, but he just bit his lip and left. _Getting there_ , Blaine thought.

The following morning was, indeed, sunny, and Friday. What wasn't to love about a morning like that? So, Blaine decided to throw caution to the wind and go all out. He was all prepared to write something amazing on Kurt's cup today. Today was the day to make him smile, for sure. There was only one problem.

Kurt was late.

Kurt was never late. He was like clockwork. Blaine tried not to be worried and think that some ill had befallen him. Maybe he was just out of town, or not working today. Oh, lord, maybe Blaine had scared him off, he thought with a shot of panic. The last thing he had wanted to do was to make him uncomfortable. Crap. He'd ruined everything. This was awful. This was…

 _Ding ding_ the little bell above the door chimed. Blaine looked up reflexively, and his heart skipped a beat. He tried not to grin like an idiot as he watched Kurt approach the counter.

"Hi," Kurt said in his lovely, lilting voice. This was progress already – usually the only words Blaine heard were "I'll have a grande non-fat mocha," and "thank you."

"H-hi," Blaine answered, cursing himself for the nervous stammer. Keep it together, Anderson. "Um, grande non-fat mocha?" he asked.

"Sure, but, uh…here?" Kurt replied, sounding timid and sliding something across the counter. Blaine hadn't realized that when Kurt came in, he was holding something in his hand. Blaine looked down to see a box from the bakery next door. Inside were two chocolate croissants, which were the bakery's specialty. Blaine's attention was drawn, however, to the intricate doodle gracing the top corner. It was, he realized, a drawing of a small table with two occupants – one slightly taller with long legs and upswept hair, and one slightly shorter with dark curls and a bowtie. Beneath it was written, "Thank you for making me smile. Coffee is on me if you'll share these?"

Blaine looked back up to see Kurt watching him anxiously, biting his lower lip in what Blaine was learning was a nervous habit. Without a second thought, Blaine called out, "Grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip. And I'm going on break." The surprised smile that covered Kurt's face was stunning. Just when he'd thought that Kurt couldn't get any more beautiful…

 _I found a way to make you  
I found a way  
A way to make you smile_

 _A/N: As Chris Colfer would say, "It isn't Shakespeare. But on the bright side, it isn't Shakespeare."_


	12. How Deep Is Your Love

Day 12 – How Deep Is Your Love

 _A/N: Written for - oh, you know the drill by now. It's by the Bee Gees._

When they'd spent their first Valentine's Day together (well, not _together_ together), Blaine had professed that he wasn't very good at romance. He had, in Kurt's opinion, proven that statement false on any number of occasions.

Blaine was quite good at making romantic gestures, both large (like his epic proposal to Kurt) and small (like when he made Kurt breakfast in bed). Valentine's Day was still his favorite holiday, and Kurt knew that it was likely Blaine had something grand up his sleeve. However, this year, Kurt wanted to be sure he did something romantic, as well. He came home early that day to prepare an intimate dinner for the two of them. It was their first Valentine's Day as husbands, and he thought a private dinner in would be better than dining at some overpriced, overcrowded restaurant. Just to make sure there were no overlapping surprises, they had discussed it in advance and decided that Kurt was in charge of dinner. They discussed no other details, so Kurt had no idea what to expect from his charming, romantically-inclined husband.

He was not expecting what he saw when he walked in the door, and almost dropped his groceries. The stereo was turned up, and Blaine was bopping around the apartment, dancing as he vacuumed. He was, hilariously enough, in just his undershirt and boxers. Kurt swore that Blaine had been a nudist in another lifetime.

It was a truth universally acknowledged that while Blaine had certain musical tastes and preferences, he would generally sing along with just about anything that came on the radio. That could be the only explanation for what Kurt witnessed.

 _'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down, when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

Kurt stood quietly in the doorway, not wanting to disturb his singing/dancing/cleaning husband lest he should stop. As gorgeous as Blaine was when he was all put together and dapper, Kurt didn't think he'd ever get used to how stunning he was in unguarded moments like this, when he was doing something simple and sweet like cleaning the apartment (Kurt's chore this week) just so that Kurt wouldn't have to do it later.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he almost welled up when he saw Blaine stop and pick up a picture of Kurt from a table, serenading it with the next lines.

 _I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall_

Kurt couldn't help himself. He set the bag of groceries down and crossed the room as Blaine sang. He lightly touched Blaine's shoulder so as not to startle him too badly. As soon as Blaine turned around, Kurt caught him up in an embrace and began to dance with him, joining him in the song.

 _And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love_

They continued to dance and sing their way through the end of the song, finishing with an inevitable kiss.

"Hi," Blaine murmured once their lips parted.

"Hi, yourself," Kurt returned his greeting. They kissed again, and Blaine pulled back when Kurt started giggling.

"Oh, that's a fine way to react to being kissed by your husband on Valentine's Day," Blaine said, pretending to be affronted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just…the Bee Gees, Blaine?"

"Hey, it's a classic!" Blaine argued, ignoring Kurt's raised questioning eyebrow. "Whatever, you sang it too," he retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Fair point," Kurt conceded, giving Blaine a playful swat on the behind before releasing him. "I'm going to go start dinner – yes," he added, "we are dining at Chez Hummel-Anderson tonight – so don't come in the kitchen while I'm cooking."

Blaine pouted slightly as Kurt walked to the kitchen, then returned to his task. He turned the radio on again and started up the vacuum.

Kurt decided that he must be truly, deeply in love with the man in the living room if he was willing to listen to him belt out "We've Got the Funk" while vacuuming.

 _A/N: Sorry, but once the image of Blaine vacuuming in his underwear came into my head, it demanded a story._


	13. Yellow

Day 13 – Yellow

 _A/N: This one is "Yellow" by Coldplay. Love this song._

The cool air felt refreshing on Kurt's cheeks, which were flushed from dancing. He took a few steps away from the door and leaned against the wall. Then he looked up.

There was at least one good thing about getting married in a barn in the middle of rural Indiana, he thought. The night sky was completely clear and Kurt could see what seemed like millions of stars stretching out endlessly in every direction. He smiled as he remembered summer nights as a child, standing out in the back yard with his mother trying to find the Big Dipper. His memory then strayed to a cold winter evening at Dalton with Blaine, walking across the courtyard after a late Warbler practice. Blaine had stopped him in the middle of the courtyard by taking his hand and told him to look up at the stars. They hadn't even started dating yet, but Kurt had still noticed the way Blaine's eyes shone in the moonlight.

He missed the stars in New York. Sure, they could see some from their apartment in Brooklyn, but it was nearly impossible to see any in the city itself. It seemed New York was too busy making its own light to be bothered with starlight.

But out here, far away from any city lights, Kurt could see so many stars and constellations – even more than he could back in Ohio. It was beautiful, and a little awe-inspiring, and humbling.

"Hey," a soft voice nearby shook Kurt from his thoughts. "What'cha doin'?"

Kurt smiled as he reached out an arm. Blaine moved to his side and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, humming in contentment as Kurt pulled him close.

"Just taking a moment to appreciate the view," he replied, looking upwards.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered, brushing his nose against Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt chided through a giggle, "I meant the stars, silly."

"I know," Blaine replied without looking away from Kurt. "Dance with me under the stars?"

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine, then kissed him slowly. "It would be my pleasure," he eventually replied.

They stepped away from the wall and Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket. "I have just the song," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He tapped the screen a few times, turned the volume up before slipping it into the breast pocket of his jacket so they would be able to hear.

Blaine was confused for a moment when he heard the sound of a single guitar playing introductory notes. He recognized the intro, but this wasn't the radio version of the song. Maybe it was an acoustic cover that Kurt had found somewhere?

 _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow_

Blaine's look of shock made Kurt laugh aloud. Of all the things Blaine had expected to hear, this wasn't any of them.

"K-Kurt – that's, that's me!" he stammered. "What…how?"

Kurt took Blaine into a dancing pose and began to move, taking the lead over his stunned new husband. "Well, when I was at Dalton," he began, speaking in a voice one would use when reading a fairy tale, "I dated this guy who liked to play around on his guitar and sing when we would hang out. The night I told him that I was going back to McKinley, he played this song for me. He just didn't know that I recorded it," he explained. His tone was more sincere as he added, "I knew I wouldn't get to see him or hear him sing as often, and I wanted something to listen to when I got lonely."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly in that way that made Kurt's insides turn to jelly. He caressed Kurt's cheek with his hand, smiling warmly. Then his brain caught up with what Kurt had just said.

"Kurt, that was years ago."

"I know."

"You've had, like, three different phones since then."

"Sound files can be transferred, Blaine. Plus I have it backed up on a flash drive…and burned onto a CD, just to be retro," he winked.

Blaine's face became serious. "But we broke up – twice."

Kurt shrugged, then sang along with the next line that played.

 _You know, you know I love you so_

Blaine answered him back in kind.

 _You know I love you so_.

 _A/N: Wrote this by hand on a legal pad on my lunch break. It was the most productive thing I did and the only bright spot of my day. Glad I could share it with you._


	14. I Will

Day 14 – I Will

 _A/N: Ah, the Beatles._

I will.

They were two simple words, Blaine knew, yet they'd been so dramatically significant in his life.

 _Who knows how long I've loved you_

Five years ago, a new student had entered Dalton Academy. He walked into his first period class and handed a note to the teacher, who greeted him and then turned to the class. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our newest student, Mr. Kurt Hummel. In keeping with Dalton tradition, Mr. Hummel, we will assign a guide to you to help you learn your way around and answer your questions. Will one of you volunteer to be Mr. Hummel's guide?"

"I will," an enthusiastic, melodic voice spoke up from the side of the room. By the time Kurt had looked in the direction of the voice, the boy was already up and walking toward him with his hand outstretched. "My name is Blaine," he said, smiling broadly and shaking Kurt's hand.

xoxoxo

A few short months later, the two boys were in a different room at Dalton Academy. Kurt was sitting and Blaine was half-standing as he leaned in to kiss him for the first time. After several more kisses, Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and smiled the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, slightly breathless.

"I will," Kurt answered wholeheartedly.

xoxoxo

 _You know I love you still_

The separation wasn't easy. They had known that it would be difficult. What they hadn't known was how hard it would be to maintain their relationship long distance. All too soon, Kurt was caught up in his new life, leaving Blaine feeling neglected. Their lack of communication and Blaine's insecurities had driven him to make the worst decision of his life. He couldn't believe it, but he and Kurt were over. He could only hope that somehow, someday, they would find a way to repair what had been shattered between them.

xoxoxo

 _Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will_

Things had been difficult the past couple of years. Both young men had had their hearts broken. They'd gone from being boyfriends to being ex-boyfriends to being fiancés to being ex-fiancés. But slowly (and with a little help from a crazy woman in a tracksuit with no regard for laws against wrongful imprisonment), they had found their way back to one another. Time had changed them, making them stronger individuals who could finally work as a couple. This was it. Finally.

When Kurt finished his breathless, rambling declaration by saying, "…unless there's someone else?" he had no idea how deeply true Blaine's response would be.

"There's no one else."

xoxoxo

 _But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same  
Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart_

Now they were here, facing one another with joined hands and promising themselves to one another for life in front of their friends and family. It didn't matter that they were in a barn in the middle of nowhere. It didn't matter that they hadn't planned this when they'd awakened that morning or that they were essentially piggy-backing on another couple's wedding.

All that mattered to Kurt and Blaine was that they knew they were forever, and the best time to start living the rest of their lives was today. Most people wouldn't have gotten married spontaneously. Most people weren't Kurt and Blaine. So when Burt asked each of them if they would take the other to be their lawfully wedded husband, they had no hesitation in answering.

I will.

 _For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know I will  
I will_

 _A/N: Another challenge completed. Hope you enjoyed these little stories of mine. If they brought a smile to your face, I will feel I have done something good today. Be kind to yourself, and be kind to one another._


End file.
